warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Railjack/Armaments
The Railjack comes equipped with a variety of armaments. There is the Nose Turret that is manned by the pilot, two Wing Turrets on the port and starboard sides of the Railjack that can be used by crew members, and Ordnance weapons that are special armaments that consume munitions. Sigma components Blueprints can be researched in the Dry Dock research console, then built in the Railjack console. House versions can be found as Wreckage in Missions. Wreckage Armaments need to be repaired either with resources or with a single-use Rush Repair Drone bought from the market for . The Wreckage Armaments stats vary randomly. In-game, they appear as pickups surrounded by a purple aura. Damage Turrets Note that the same instance of a turret cannot be equipped to the nose and wing slots at the same time; two instances are necessary. Exceptions to this rule are the starter Apoc and Pulsar weapons, which require only one instance to be applicable to both slots. Stat Variations and Bonuses Turret stats follow the same pattern between Houses within the same generation, i.e. compared to the Sigma variant: *Lavan variant has same damage and increased Status Chance *Vidar variant has same damage and increased Critical Chance *Zetki variant has 1.5x damage with increased Critical Chance and/or Status Chance at the cost of increased Heat Accretion Note: some Turret stats shown below and in-game may differ from these trends(e.g. Cryophon), but these are likely UI errors. Recovered Mk II and Mk III Turret Wreckages will come with an additional random stat bonus in either Fire Rate or Damage depending on the house. Bonus Fire Rate stats may range from 27.8-60% while bonus damage stats may range from 15.5-60%. As of right now weapons with damage bonus above 30% no longer drops. Duplicate armaments can only have the same bonus type. e.g. Vidar Apoc Mk III will always have +Weapon damage. But a Zetki Apoc Mk III will always have +Fire rate Apoc Basic= |-| MK I = |-|MK II = |-| MK III = ¹Critical hits and DoT's excluded Carcinnox NOTE: Accuracy values of 80.0 displayed in-game for Sigma MkII and MkIII are not coherent with other variants. The actual accuracy is probably 28.6 similar to the MkI variant. Basic= |-| MK I = |-|MK II = |-| MK III = ¹Critical hits and DoT's excluded Cryophon NOTE: Critical Chance and Stats Chance are not coherent between variants, notably the Sigma variant has higher Status than Lavan. Basic= |-| MK I= |-| MK II = |-| MK III = ¹Critical hits and DoT's excluded Photor NOTE: Heat accretion values displayed in the Dry Dock are most likely a visual bug. Values of 10 for Sigma, Lavan and Vidar, and 40 for for Zetki are more coherent with other stats and in-game tests. Basic= |-| MK I= |-| MK II= |-|MK III = ¹Critical hits and DoT's excluded Pulsar Basic= |-|MK I = |-|MK II = |-| MK III = ¹Critical hits and DoT's excluded Ordnances Tycho Seeker Milati Galvarc Manufacturing Costs Turrets Manufacturing/Repair costs are the same for all Turrets of the same House and generation. Sigma = Base Carcinnox, Cryophon and Photor (*Base Apoc and Pulsar installed by default) Mk I Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar Mk II Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar Mk III Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar |-|Lavan = Mk I Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar Mk II Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar Mk III Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar |-|Vidar = Mk I Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar Mk II Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar Mk III Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar |-|Zetki = Mk I Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar Mk II Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar Mk III Apoc, Carcinnox, Cryophon, Photor and Pulsar Ordnances Ordnances exist only in Sigma Series. Ordnances of the same generation have the same manufacturing requirements. Sigma = Base Galvarc and Milati (*Base Tycho Seeker is installed by default) Mk I Galvarc, Milati and Tycho Seeker Mk II Galvarc, Milati and Tycho Seeker Mk III Galvarc, Milati and Tycho Seeker ru:Вооружение_Рейлджека Category:Railjack